


Trust me

by CosenAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all about gaining John's trust. And Jim would succeed. No matter what.</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>[Translated to Chinese, please look inside for link]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful [ EmmaYYAM](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaYYAM) translated this to Chinese, read it [here](http://www.mtslash.com/thread-113647-1-1.html)

1.

The first time Jim met John he wasn’t impressed at all. John wore an ugly jumper and looked as dangerous as a new born puppy. Why Sherlock even bothered with him was something Jim couldn’t understand. John seemed so _normal_ and _boring_.  
Jim ignored John since he actually was there for Sherlock. Sherlock was his nemesis and the only reason he’d ever talk to someone like _Molly_. The best thing about Sherlock was how alike they were. That fact made him giddy.  
Sherlock ignored him, however, and John (stupid, ordinary, boring John) answered for Sherlock. It made Jim boil with anger, who did he think he was? Jim was everything Sherlock would ever need but this stupid puppy of his came between them.  
Right there and then Jim vowed to put the stupid dog down. Sherlock was his and his alone, to play with.

 

2.

The second time Jim met John he was almost a bit impressed. John had fought against being kidnapped with quite a lot of power. He had fought bravely (stupidly) against the sedation but in the end he had passed out.  
Jim watched as John slowly woke up in the vest filled with explosives and Jim saw him transform. Jim watched as the puppy became a dangerous guard dog. Jim felt giddy again. He had not expected this, what a lovely surprise the puppy turned out to be.  
John asked about Sherlock and Jim let out a laugh. The dog was so faithful, so loyal. That was the moment Jim decided to destroy Sherlock in another way. He would steal John’s loyalty.  
Well, that depended how the two boys played the game. If they survived the night, John was his for the taking.

 

3

The third time Jim met John was at a pub and Jim was not impressed. John was on his third (fourth?) pint and was trying to drown his sorrows as they say. Jim knew it was because of Irene Adler John was at this pub. He liked Ms. Adler, mostly because she’d made John have a row with Sherlock which had ended up with him running here. Jim was happy that he was able to meet up with John at a kind of neutral ground. Jim joined John at the bar and all John said was _“Isn’t it enough with Adler, do_ you _have to destroy the rest of my night?”_

Jim laughed at him and bought him another drink. John stared at Jim until Jim said that no, he had not poisoned the drink. John accepted but told Jim that he’d never trust him and that Jim should take the stick out of his arse and take a few shots. John was definitley drunk if he said stuff like that to the man who put him in an exploding vest. Jim did as John suggested, mostly to show John that he wasn’t there to harm him. Jim knew that drinking together is something normal people did.

Jim spent the rest of the night listening to John’s drunken ramblings as well as his long list on why Sherlock should get the ‘ _Worst Flatmate Ever-award_ ’. John also told him that he really didn’t want to go back to the flat since ‘The Woman’ might be there. Jim, the gentleman he was, got John a room at the Hilton for the night.

When Jim woke up the morning after, he’d got a text. _“Thank you. JW”_

 

4

The Fourth time Jim met John was at 221B Baker Street. Jim was occupying the sofa when John entered the flat. John stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging and telling him that Sherlock was out and would return god knows when. Jim nodded and pointed out that he was there for John. Jim watched as John tensed up before taking a deep breath and walking in to the kitchen. Jim listened to the sound of tea-making and called out that he wanted four cubes of sugar in his cup. John didn’t answer but a few minutes later he entered the living room carrying two cups. He handed Jim one and nodded when Jim asked if there was sugar in it. He smirked at John who seemed more relaxed and he let out a short laugh when John told him that, no, he still refused to trust Jim.  
But John accepted Jim’s presence the rest of the evening which was filled with more tea, some small talk and a whole lot of stupid TV-shows.

 

5

The fifth time Jim met John they were at a nice café enjoying some ridiculously expensive tea (Jim’s treat, of course). Jim chose the place and dragged John there. John would say he was forced, Jim would call it persuaded. Jim knew he was close to earning John's loyalty and trust. It made Jim giddy. To earn the watchdogs trust. It felt good. As he listened to John’s complaining about some patients and Sherlock he couldn’t help himself; he smiled at John. A real smile, not a smirk or something faked. It was real. Suddenly it hit him; this wasn’t even about Sherlock anymore. It was all about John. He wanted John in all the ways he could get him.  
John looked at him, slightly concerned but all Jim could do was giggle a bit. This was fantastic, John would be his. His. Jim took Johns hand in his and just smiled. John didn’t try to pull away but he looked slightly sceptical. Jim kissed his hand and mumbled a _‘thank you’_. John blushed and told him it was nothing since he didn’t know what he’d done.  
Jim just shrugged and drank some tea, refusing to let go of John’s hand.

 

+1

The first time Jim shared his bed with John was special. They enjoyed a nice dinner, a movie and then Jim decided to take John to his place. They talked and then Jim kissed him. It was nice and sweet, with a taste of sugar and tea. Somehow they managed to find the way to the bedroom, losing clothes along the way. It wasn’t until they practically fell down on the bed Jim had to ask John the most important question.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my amazing beta.  
> I enjoyed writing this very much especially since it's not my usual writing style. It was a fun challenge.  
> Thank you for reading it.


End file.
